The Mermaid Line No-one Ever Knows
by anjeez929
Summary: My edition of ever famous fanfic The Mermaid Law No-one Ever Knows by Zahir890.
1. Addendum 1: Difference Between Canons

Differences between my headcanon

1) The Shirai line (Obviously)

2) Hanon's (Not my OC Nami who, spoiler alert, is Hanon) last name is Cinnamon

3) Meru does not exist

4) Hippo was originally a girl

5) The Yasakuro line

6) Maia is married to Zahir's OC Taoki

7) The entire concept of Kandou Shirai

Differences to the original The Mermaid Law No-one ever knows

1) It's the Mermaid _Line_ No-one ever Knows

2) Naoki's name is changed to Merina

3) 1500s are changed to the 1200s (1000 BC for the Kandou story)

4) The Awami Shrine is replaced with the Candle Cave.

5) Azumi's name is changed to Kira

6) Miyu is removed.


	2. Chapter 1: A Quite Shocking Reveal

I decided to do my own take of The Mermaid Law No-one Ever Knows in a similar canon to the upcoming Mystical Mermaid Melody. Why is it The Mermaid Line No-one Ever Knows? Well I think the fact that "Mermaids are free to express their true form to their loved ones if only his mom is a mermaid." is trivial. Many differences. Let's go!

* * *

Chapter 1: A quite shocking reveal! Just six pitiful months. Blue girl's waltzing day!

January 7th 2006. The world is peaceful. No water demons, dark angels or time travelling demons. In the land of Japan, in the hotel name Pearl Piari, the seven girls are working there. Lucia Nanami, the Pink Pearl Princess; Hanon Cinammon, the Mizuiro Pearl Princess; Rina Touin, the Green Pearl Princess; Karen and Noel Ryuhyo, the Purple and Indigo Pearl Princesses; Coco Taihei, the Yellow pearl Princess; and Seira Hoshino, the Orange Pearl Princess. They have the pearl powers to sing. Also, they're mermaids. Lucia, Hanon and Rina are spending time with their boyfriends whenever they can. Although Lucia gets to keep Kaito, a surfer champion who is also a Panthalassa Prince, Hanon and Rina weren't so lucky. This is because their boyfriends, Nagisa and Masahiro, are humans and if they reveal their true form they will turn into bubbles. So they fear that they had to leave their loved ones one day. And yet their worst fears DID COME TRUE!

Nikora walked up to them. "Girls, put down that Video Camera. I have something to tell you." she said, "Also, call Kaito." The mermaids and Kaito arrived. "What is so important that you brought us all here?" Hanon yawned. "It better not be another attack by the water demons." Rina said. "Or a dark angel" said Seira. "Or a time travelling demon" said Karen. "No. It's not that. It's something else." Nikora said. What Nikora will say will break Hanon's and Rina's hearts. "We have stayed in the human world only because the water demon attacked our kingdoms. Now that the sea is peaceful again, it's time that we finally have to leave the human world. We have stayed here for too long." Nikora announced. That announcement shocked everyone. Hanon and Rina were totally upset about this and were unable to speak. The fear that they had to leave did come true. Luchia and Kaito were sad. Lucia is even more sadder when she saw Hanon and Rina's gloomy faces."How will they tell Nagisa-kun and Hamasaki-san about this? I feel so sorry for them." Lucia thought sadly. Madame Taki has no reaction to this. Karen, Noel and Coco sighed. And Hippo? He is totally happy and is jumping up and down. "Finally we are leaving and it's time to leave in peace to the sea" Hippo said happily. His comments hurt Hanon and Rina even more. Seira, angry that Hippo would say such a thing, picked up the penguin and threw him outside the hotel. "Oi!" Hippo shouted "What was that for?!" "You have crossed the limit of your talks! Hanon and Rina have boyfriends. They are very sad and yet your reaction made them even sadder. As your punishment, you will stay outside for 30 minutes!" Seira said angrily and slammed the door. Hippo realised that he had made such a terrible mistake of saying that loud and now he has to face the consequences of it. When Seira returned, she saw only Kaito and Lucia is sitting. They saw Seira is both angry and sad. "I guess that penguin despises human boys, right?" Kaito asked. "Yeah. He does not care about love. Now I bet Hanon and Rina must be crying in their rooms right now." Seira said sadly. "So this is it. Goodbye to the human world." said Kaito. "Poor Hanon and Rina." Lucia is crying while saying this. Kaito got up and hugged her, trying to cheer her up. Lucia hugged back in return. "We will discuss more of this at school. Please don't cry, Lucia." said Kaito. "Thank you, Kaito" said Lucia. Kaito and Lucia then kissed each other. After that Kaito left to his house.

At her room, Luchia is trying to sleep when there is a knock on her door. "Who's there? It's open." Lucia said. The door opened and it's Hanon and Rina. They are wearing their nightgown dresses. They seem to be cheered up a little. "What happen? Did Nikora say sonething?" Lucia asked. "Yeah. We get to stay in the land for six months so that we can spend our last moments with our boyfriends." Rina said. "That's Great!" said Lucia. But she noticed Hanon and Rina did not smile. "I will so~~~ miss Nagisa. I will miss his beautiful blue eyes and his cute face." Hanon cried. "I will miss Masahiro. He is not like the other boys at school. His smile and his words will be greatly missed. I haven't seen any of his fights." Rina said gloomily. "Hanon, Rina." Lucia said sadly. "Anyway, it's getting late. We have to be ready for school tomorrow. So goodnight." Hanon and Rina left Lucia's room but Lucia noticed two tears dropped onto the floor. No doubt it's Hanon and Rina's tears. Lucia started crying herself. She thought about why she should be the only one who gets happiness? Don't the other mermaids who fell in love with humans deserve happiness as well?"It's Not Fair! Doesn't Hanon and Rina deserve happiness as well?" Lucia thought sadly.

Later, Seira remembed one thing. 40 minutes had already passed and Hippo is still outside. Seira then went outside and picked up Hippo, who is struggling to sleep. Even though Hippo says stuffs like that, he has saved the mermaid princesses countless times from danger.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet his jokingly fun parents

Chapter 2: Blue girl's waltzing day! Meet his jokingly fun parents. Coves, Queens, texts

The girls were walking to school. Rina was wearing a girls uniform this time since she thought the tomboy look didn't suit her. When they reached the school, they saw Kaito by chance. "Ohaiyo, Lucia!" Kaito said "I have got news for you." "What news?" Lucia asked. "Since we are leaving in a few months, I am selling the house I am living in." "Really? Then you are coming to Pearl Piari?" "Yeah. Just tell your sister about this." "HAI!" "Hey, what's with Rina? She is been down lately." Kaito and Luchia saw Rina looking at the window, feeling depressed. Although Kaito doesn't know why, Lucia knows why. "Well, Masahiro goes to another school which is although closer to their school." she thought, "Also, Rina has not seen Masahiro for quiet sometime. He is preparing for the championship match which he is willing to invite everyone in it." "Is she still thinking about her boyfriend?" Kaito said. Lucia nodded sadly. "It looks like we have to cheer her up. By the way, where is Hanon?" Kaito asked. "I think she is looking for Nagisa-kun." Luchia said. Hanon is puffing as she is continuing to look for her beloved Nagisa but she couldn't find him. "Where are you Nagisa? Please come. I really want to see you. I want to cherish our last love moments forever." Hanon sadly said to herself. Just then, she caught someone familiar. A dark-blue haired young boy just went to his class. Hanon then realized that it's Nagisa. Before she could call out his name, the bell rang. Hanon sighed and had to go back to her own class where Kaito and Lucia have already cheered Rina up, assuming her that she will get to see Masahiro.

At lunch break, Lucia was reading a mythology book. She read the story of the Candle Cave. However, she noticed one detail she overlooked. The person the mermaid saved is named Tajiro Hamasaki. Hamasaki as in Masahiro Hamasaki. She shrugged it off. But the thought stuck to her. She decided to ask Masahiro. "Hamasaki-san, do you now anything about the legend of the Candle?" she said. "My mother taught me all about it." said Masahiro, "Why you ask?" "Are you, in any way, related to Tajiro Hamasaki?" said Lucia. Masahiro gasped. "Pretty much." said Masahiro. Just then, Rina walked past. For her, it looked like Lucia and Masahiro were kissing. That shocked Rina so much, she ran away. Lucia and Masahiro heard laughter. They decided to find out what it is. They heard someone say, "You will pay for this, Mr. Nerd!" and another say, "That's what you get for pulling me and my friend's underpants!" Then they saw a boy with glasses and three friends stood trumiph over the bully, who is red in face. The other first year students on their seats are just laughing their ass off. Hanon and Kaito walked up. Hanon then saw Nagisa in the left row at the third seat and waved to him. Nagisa saw Hanon and waved to her back before starting to laugh again. After the laughter died (in which all five of the students that were involved were sent to detention unfortunately), Lucia, Hanon, Kaito and Masahiro went to Nagisa's desk. Nagisa is trying to control his breath after that huge laughter. Nagisa then saw all three of them and, although he saw them earlier, was a bit surprised. "How did you guys know that is was my class?" Nagisa asked. "We just heard the roar of laughter from downstairs and we followed the sound." Hanon said. "Ohaiyo, Nagisa-kun. It's been a while." Lucia said happily. "Hey, Nagisa. How are things going?" Masahiro said. "So fine, so good." Nagisa said. Then when he stood up, he surprised everyone. When he first met Hanon, he was a bit shorter. Now he is in the same height as Hanon. "Whoa! How did you grow up so quickly? Now you are in same height as Hanon!" Lucia exclaimed. "It's just like that." Nagisa said. "Really? Or did you use grow tall magic?" Hanon teased. "No! It's not like that!" All three laughed. "Anywhere, Me and Nagisa need a little privacy. So can you please excuse us?" Hanon said and with that, she clinged on Nagisa's arm and off they went. "Do you think she will say goodbye to him?" Kaito asked."We have plenty of time so I don't think so." Lucia said. "Saying goodbye?" said Masahiro.

Outside the school, Hanon was feeding the two rabbits that are in the cage. Nagisa simply looked at it. "Say Nagisa?" Hanon said. "Hmm?" Nagisa hummed. "This is the place where we first met, right?" "Yep, it sure is." Hanon looked at Nagisa while he is looking at the rabbits. When she first saw him, he looked very cute. Big blue eyes, cute face. He still looks beautiful. Hanon looked at Nagisa sadly. Within five weeks, she will have to leave Nagisa forever. But because of his cute personality, she can feel that her heart doesn't want her to leave him. "Thank God he came into my life. Thank God he managed to repair my shattered heart when Tarou-chan left. But what's the use? My heart will be shattered forever when I will have to leave him to go back to the kingdom." Hanon thought sadly and she began to cry. "Hanon, why are you crying?" Nagisa was a bit concerned. "It... It's nothing." Hanon chocked. She couldn't speak while crying. Nagisa was surprise by Hanon's reply. However, it pop one thing in his mind. "Hey Hanon. Don't give me that handkerchief I gave you. I got a better handkerchief for both of us." Nagisa said. "Really? Can I see it?" Hanon said. "Here it is." Hanon looked at the handkerchief in awe. The handkerchief's colour is the aqua colour. On the bottom corner of the right is a mermaid singing a happy tune. "One for you and one for me." Nagisa smiled as he hand one aqua handkerchief to Hanon while keeping one for himself. Hanon looked at the handkerchief. Tears started coming from her eyes. She felt that it's time to confess to him now. "Hanon?" Nagisa is now concerned. "Nagisa.." Hanon is now getting a bit nervous but then she said. "I..I LOVE YOU!" and with that, she flung her arms around Nagisa and hugged him, still crying. Nagisa was shocked at what Hanon just said but he hugged her back. However, he wasn't prepared for the next one. Hanon, with tears in her eyes, then suddenly kissed him. Her lips pressing hard on his lips. Nagisa was stunned for a few seconds but then closed his eyes, accepting the kiss. They were like this for 63 seconds. After that they broke up, huffing and puffing. "I'm sorry, Nagisa." Hanon said, "I couldn't control myself." "Hanon, what happened to you? You look a bit awful." Nagisa said. Hanon gulped. Should she say that she is going to leave him forever? If she did say it, she knows that she will break his heart. Before she could say anything, the bell rang. Hanon stood up. "I have got to go Nagisa. Class is starting soon. See you later. Bye." Hanon said and with that, she ran. "Hanon, wait!" Nagisa called but she was far away by that time. Nagisa was then lost in thought. Never in his life did he see Hanon cry so much in front of him. What was the reason? Did something bad happen to her? He decided to see Kaito and get answers to all his questions after school ends, particularly because Kaito knows all three of the girls very well.

Few hours later the school ended. Everyone is out being relieved that the school is over. "So Kaito. See you soon Pearl Piari." Lucia said. "I will let you know as soon as I can." Kaito said. "Hai!" and with that she went off with the two other girls. Before Kaito could also go out, he heard a voice, "Kaito! Wait up!" Kaito turned and saw Nagisa calling out. "Hey buddy!" What's up?" Kaito said. "Kaito, I have something very important thing to tell you." Nagisa said. "It has got to do with Hanon, right?" Nagisa was surprised, "How did you know?" "She was still in tears when she came back to class. She then showed us the handkerchief which you gave it to her." Nagisa then knew Kaito knows them very well. "Kaito. Hanon used to be all happy and chubby and cheerful girl. Today she took me outside to the place where we first met and she started crying a lot while she confessed to me, hugged me and kissed me. Do you know why she acted that? Did anything happen to her?" Kaito tried to think of an excuse. If he say that Hanon is going back to her kingdom, then she will turn into bubbles. On the other hand, he does not want keep his mouth shut in front of Nagisa. "Well...You see, she might have some...uh.. mental problems". "Mental Problems?!" Nagisa was very angry now. Kaito then realized that he has made the worst mistake in his life. Nagisa then grabbed Kaito's uniform and said "Don't make a fool out of me. I might be a first year kid but no one fools me. I bet you are hiding something from me and you are playing with me, right?" "Crap! He is serious! What do I do now?" Kaito thought. He had to do something. Then suddenly he got an idea. "Listen Nagisa. I will tell you everything tomorrow. I am not in a mood right now to talk. So can you please let me go?" Nagisa thought of that for a moment but then let him go. "Okay, tomorrow morning." "Thanks." Kaito said and with that he left. Nagisa, meanwhile, grabbed his bicycle and started pedaling straight to his house. While pedaling, he started thinking about what happened today. "Why did Hanon cry much today? And why did Kaito wants to tell me all tomorrow morning? Something is fishy going on here. Hanon never cries so much as she did today and Kaito was also happy to answer my questions. What now?"

After a few minutes, he eventually reached his house. His house is just an ordinary house but the roof and walls are the aqua colour, prompting people to wonder why the house is so blue. "Mom! I am home!" Nagisa called. At an instant, his mom popped out of nowhere! "Welcome home, my cute little son!" his mom exclaimed. Nagisa then jumped instantly, "You didn't really have to do that! You have given me goosebumps!" "Gomen nasai. I could not help myself. But I have got some good news for you." "What news?" "Your dad's coming early today. We are going to have a party. Just the three of us." "Really? But why?" "Because today is the day where I, Maia Shirai, revealed to my beloved Taoki Shirai my identity as a mermaid." His mom smiled. Yep. Maia is a mermaid. Maia is a cute and funny mother with cute blue eyes and long blue hair. She looks very pretty. She wears a scarf and wears half pants that covers half of her legs. She still has the Mizuiro shell locket in her neck, although she no longer has the pearl power to sing. Her age is 37. "Hey! Why is your uniform is so wet?" Maia exclaimed. Nagisa looked at his uniform. His clothes is so wet. No wonder Hanon's tears must have gone through his school uniform. "Uhh.. You see.. my girlfriend cried a lot today in front of me." Nagisa said. "But why did she cry?" Maia was a bit suspicious. "I don't know, mom." "Did you harass her?" "No, mom." "Did you slap her?" "I would never do that." "Or maybe she caught you going out with another girl?" "I don't like love triangles!" "I think she is leaving and she got mumbled up?" "She should have told me beforehand." "It's just my suggestion, honey. I left the clothes for you. Dad will be here soon." "Sure, mom." Nagisa then went to his room to change his clothes. Maia looked at his clothes sadly. "His clothes is so wet. No wonder his girlfriend must have cried a lot in front of him today." she thought. Then the doorbell rang and in comes Nagisa's father, Taoki Shirai. Taoki Shirai is a handsome 32 year old man. Like Maia and Nagisa, he too has blue eyes. He also has blue hair with lot of bangs on his hair. He likes to fish a lot. He and Nagisa are the only ones who knows Maia Shirai's true form which is a mermaid. "Ohaiyo, Maia dear! How things go?" Taoki called. "Taoki! You came." Maia said happily. "Did you meet your friends in the South Atlantic Ocean?" "There were so many people in the beach. It would be very risky for me to do so. By the way, how was your fishing?" "Horrible! In fact, I fell down onto the water twice!" Maia laughed. "By the way, where is our son?" "He came and he is changing his clothes. His school uniform was totally wet. It seems that his girlfriend cried a lot today." "How sad." "Say, Taoki." "Yep?" "You won't leave me, won't you?" Maia wrapped her arms around Taoki's neck. "Leave you?! I will leave never my mermaid alone. In fact I will never reveal your secret to anyone." "Oh Taoki." They stared at each other for a few minutes and then they kissed. However, little did they know that their son was watching at them, with a smile on his face. Nagisa, after changing clothes, opened the door and saw his mom and dad kissing each other. He took a pip look in it. "Mum and Dad are kissing and they do not know that I am looking. Hehe." Nagisa giggled thoughtfully. It reminded him about the kiss he shared with Hanon twice. He then tip-toed to the sofa, hid there for a few minutes and then... "BOO!" Taoki and Maia jumped in surprise. "Wha.. How?" Maia was too speechless to say anything. "How did you catch us here?" Taoki was also speechless. "Easy." Nagisa said, "I saw both of you were kissing and then I hid behind the sofa. By the way, both of you are red in face." He then started to laugh. Taoki and Maia looked at each and to their shock, their faces are red! "Anyway, I am sorry if you do mind. It's just that it reminds me of the kiss that I have with my girlfriend." "Oh! That's nice." Maia smiled

Later that night, Karen, Coco, Noel and Seira were sitting at the cafe. "Why aren't we mentioned at all in this chapter?" said Karen.


End file.
